onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie
Rosie (ロジー, Rojī; Viz: Rogy) was a martial artist and user of the Psycho Analysis Martial Arts. After eating Monster Cells, offered by Gouketsu, Rosie became a Mysterious Being and joined the Monster Association. He was killed by Choze. Appearance RossieAvi.png|Rosie's previous appearance as a human Rosie Monster Form.jpg|Rosie's full appearance as a monster Rosie was a young man with light-colored eyes and grey hair that parted to the left and had an undercut. He wore an Air Force Blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a red diamond-patterned tie. After eating the Monster Cells he grew more muscular and larger in size, and also had some protrusions sticking from his back. Personality Rosie was very ambitious and planned to revolutionize psychology and logic in martial arts. Deep inside, he was a coward who was easily willing to do anything to survive, even if it meant abandoning his martial art style and his own humanity for the sake of surviving as he is the first one to rush to eat the Monster Cell. As a monster, he was quite vengeful and sadistic, as he beats a heavily injured Dave to avenge his humiliating defeat in the first round of the tournament. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Rosie is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Rosie has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the strength of the latter, easily defeating his opponent. He was matched and defeated by Dave without much difficulty. Super Fight Arc As he was being taken to the hospital, The Three Crows took him hostage and brought him back to the stadium, along with Dave and Bazuzu. Rosie and the martial artists were given an offer by Gouketsu, to either eat the Monster Cells and join the Monster Association, or die. Rosie was the first to eat it and after becoming a monster, he sadistically throws a heavily injured Dave into the distance to avenge his defeat in the tournament. However, his victory is short lived as Choze quickly snaps his neck, killing him. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Rosie's strength. Despite his strength as a monster, being able to knock around Dave who is considerably heavy, he was easily beaten by a human Choze. However, he seemed to have a decent amount of willpower as he did not lose his mind upon transformation. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: After becoming a monster, his strength increased to where he could toss Dave high into the sky with one arm. Enhanced Durability: In his human form, he survived being crushed by Dave with enough force to make a crater in the arena. Fighting Style Psycho Analysis Martial Arts (心理分析格闘戦術, Shinri Bunseki Kakutō Senjutsu; Viz: Psychoanalytic Martial Arts): Not shown. He analyzes his foe's psychology and turns it in his favor. This style is actually useless in the fight since he was crushed by Dave in mere seconds before he can even react. It is worth noting, however, that since Dave's style is simply crushing people, it is possible it at least doesn't work on extremely simplistic styles like that one. Major Battles References Navigation fr:Logic Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mysterious Being Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Disaster Level